You don't know me, really
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: The other half of Aizen, the evil abusive half, voices his thoughts. Companion piece to ‘Abusive compulsive’. Because how many of us can really say that we know him? Really?


**This contains severe plot wreckage for 'abusive compulsive'. You have been warned.**

Okay, I'm warming up for the continuation of AC. This… may not be all that amazing… and it may wreck a bit of the plot for those who haven't read it… but the evil part of him spoke to me… and I listened. This is what he said, word for word. Hmm, I seem to be doing a lot of quickwrites lately. I say quick but the time they take ranges from 1 to 6 hours…

Again, rated mature just to be safe.

* * *

**You don't know me, really. **

How many of you can say you know me? Really?

You may think you know me. But really, you don't. You don't know the real me, you only see the illusion. You only see what you want to see, you don't even once for a second even think that I exist. That I exist there, waiting and watching everything through his eyes. You don't see that.

You don't see the real Aizen. You don't see me. You just see Sousuke, the good and kind Sousuke.

But really, I have existed all along. Inside of him. He doesn't know it yet, but he will. When I break him apart. When I tear into pieces all that he holds dear. When I take everything from him.

I've been watching for a while now, watching him do nothing to the things that I most desire. That _he_ most desires. No, he does nothing to reach out and grab them. But I will. I will do so most definitely.

Although when I took his former lover away from him it broke him apart more than I realised, so I had to erase his memories. Because he would be in no state to help me get what I really wanted. To get to my new world. To get to Gin.

Oh yes, I have watched that fox of his for a while now. Wanting so much to break him in, but I think I can wait just a little longer for that. I think I can wait for Sousuke to build up some trust to shatter. And then I can set the wheels into motion. I can pull all of the strings to my puppets to get what I want. I can do anything to them. I can get them to pleasure me, destroy for me, and lie for me. I can even get them to submit to me, but I am not gentle with them. I never have been when I fuck them, when I screw them so hard that they bleed and I enjoy every single second of it. Like I will do to Gin when I stick my claws into him. Into that pretty little virginous fuck that I will smash against the wall and take by force, screwing any and all consequences.

Do you find me sadistic?

No, stupid question. Of course you do. You must find me absolutely sick. Because I am sadistic. I _enjoy_ causing hurt. Because these are the things that I cannot have.

But I will. I will have them, even if I have to take them forcibly.

Because it sickens me when Sousuke submits, when he submits to _anything_. Truly sickens me. He was not built to be submissive, ever. Because when he submits, _I _submit. Because I am him and he is me, and we share the same body. We are the same.

But believe me, I am _nothing _like him. We are the same, and yet, we both are so very different. We are as different as the night and the day. Both of which occur in the same sky, together yet apart. I wonder if the day knows that the night exists? I wonder if he knows that I exist? That there is another part of him that has kept itself hidden? A part of him that will set into motion events that will forever scar him, events that will destroy all that he holds so very dear to him?

I would go into detail about how I will do that, but I won't. Like him, I will let you find out on your own. Only when I allow each of the puzzle pieces to the jigsaw of this cat and mouse game fit into place, you will know. Until then, I will wait, and let the impact of it shock and stun and enrage you when you find out. When I, or rather _he, _defects. When I tell him to of course, for he is just a puppet to me.

But it will not end there. Oh no, I have much more planned. But you will just have to wait for that. You will just have to wait and see what I do to my puppets _then_. You will just have to wait and see what horrors I have waiting for them in Las Noches.

But until then, you will have to wait. I will lie dormant and then introduce myself gradually. Tearing down everything, breaking him apart. Breaking them all apart. Then I will get what I want. And the sheer genius of it is that nobody will be able to do anything until it is too late. They will only know about me when the other Sousuke is dead. When I have killed him, smothered him.

Believe me; they may _think _that they know. You may even think that _you _know. But you don't know me. Nobody does.

Because when you see him, you do not know from his soft smile and his gentle eyes that I even exist. When I will lie to you, you will only see those brown eyes. You will never see my black ones, my _real_ ones so full of dark intentions. No. you will never see that. Because you choose to believe what you see, you _choose _to accept the illusion before you. You choose to believe it, and you will think that you _understand _the lie, because that is what you know. In fact that is _all_ you know of me.

So you may _think_ you know me, but nobody knows me. Not really. You only know of the lie. Of the temporary good half of me that I will condemn into hell.

You will only know the real Aizen Sousuke…. When it is too late.

* * *

**Just you wait and see… it will come. You will know what happens. **

**Hmm, I was toyin' with the idea of a continuation of 'Manipulating the mentalist' but I don't know yet. We'll just see. Gotta get this load finished first. **

**I love how from "I would go into detail…" is a bit like me talking as well about my plots. And yes, I will condemn Sousuke to hell. I will put him through so much more. You think what I've done previously was bad, just you wait. There is more trauma and heartache to come yet. **

**Well, assignment work awaits. Reviews are welcomed but optional as always. This was really just a warm up exercise for me anyway to get back into the mood for AC. I just uploaded it because I really don't like having too many unpublished fics. **


End file.
